elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gianna
|Base ID = }} Gianna is an Imperial chef in Castle Dour. She revered The Gourmet for his culinary prowess. Interactions Impersonating a star After killing the Gourmet at the Nightgate Inn, Astrid sends the Dragonborn to impersonate him at Castle Dour, where Emperor Titus Mede II is expected to dine. Poisoning the stew Arriving in the kitchens, Gianna asks the Dragonborn to put a Chef's Hat on, if they are not already wearing one, and subsequently glows at his or her "brilliance." She then asks which ingredients should be added to the stew. The specifics of the ingredients do not matter: it is not necessary to add Jarrin Root as the secret ingredient; the Emperor can be killed with magic or weapons. Killing the emperor Gianna and the impersonated Gourmet carry the food to the dining hall, where a fake Emperor consumes the poisoned meal. The guards attempt to kill the Dragonborn and Gianna, but the Dragonborn escapes before they can do so, while Gianna is attacked. However, if the meal isn't poisoned, Gianna survives the ensuing chaos after the Dragonborn kills the fake Emperor. However, there is also a chance both guards will simply attack the Dragonborn and she will run away while having no other NPC attack her. Dialogue Conversations The Potage le Magnifique Noblewoman: "But aren't you the least bit nervous? After everything that's happened?" Emperor Titus Mede II: "You mean the wedding? My cousin's apparent murder? An unfortunate misunderstanding, no more. Cold mead, hot tempers... these things happen." Nobleman: "Quite. Yet that recent business with the young officer. Maro, was it? How dreadful. The son of your commander, plotting your assassination." Emperor Titus Mede II: "Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, that. But an isolated incident. And I have been assured the faults was with the man's son alone. Truth is, we are in no danger whatsoever. Killing an Emperor can be useful, but befriending one? Now that's beneficial - as I'm sure you'd all agree." entering the dining room Emperor Titus Mede II: "Aha! Here we are. Honored guests, I present to you - the Gourmet! Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste." Noblemen: "(Laughing.)" Noblewoman: "(Laughing.)" Emperor Titus Mede II: "Oh... Oh how marvelous. Just delicious. It is everything I had hoped it would be. Please, everyone. Enjoy." Assassination Noblewoman: "But aren't you the least bit nervous? After everything that's happened?" Emperor Titus Mede II: "You mean the wedding? My cousin's apparent murder? An unfortunate misunderstanding, no more. Cold mead, hot tempers... these things happen." Nobleman: "Quite. Yet that recent business with the young officer. Maro, was it? How dreadful. The son of your commander, plotting your assassination." Emperor Titus Mede II: "Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, that. But an isolated incident. And I have been assured the faults was with the man's son alone. Truth is, we are in no danger whatsoever. Killing an Emperor can be useful, but befriending one? Now that's beneficial - as I'm sure you'd all agree." entering the dining room Emperor Titus Mede II: "Aha! Here we are. Honored guests, I present to you - the Gourmet! Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste." Noblemen: "(Laughing.)" Noblewoman: "(Laughing.)" Emperor Titus Mede II: "Oh... Oh how marvelous. Just delicious. It is everything I had hoped it would be. It.... I.... I think something's... wrong... I... Hunh..." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "By the gods! The Gourmet and the chef have poisoned the Emperor! Get them!" Gianna: "What? No! No, you don't understand! There's been some kind of mistake! I... Aggghhh!" Quotes *''"Maybe we should start over, hmm? We want the Gourmet's famous Potage Le Magnifique to be perfect after all. So, what is the first special ingredient?"'' - If left in dialogue *''"The Emperor is going to love it. How can he not?"'' *''"Keep it together, Gianna. Keep it together..."'' *''"Maybe when this is all over, you could sign one of your cookbooks for me?"'' *''"I'm so nervous."'' Bugs *Gianna may not progress the quest. This problem occurs when the Dragonborn is diseased. Multiple diseases cause this problem. This problem was fixed in one of the patches. *After the Emperor is killed, Gianna will walk out of the room still holding the pan, and head to the kitchen, walking. Speaking to her will result in her saying nothing but, "I'm so nervous." *If the detect life or the shout Aura Whisper is used Gianna will not be displayed. *If use the Jarrin Root is added to the Potage le Magnifique, the guards may attack just Gianna, ignoring the Dragonborn. *When approaching Gianna and talking to her, she may stop the conversation at "It's just..." This may be caused by the Dragonborn being a vampire (in which case it can be fixed by curing the disease), or using custom races added by mods on the PC. This is because Gianna makes a specific comment at this point about the Dragonborn's race, and these races have no dialog, preventing the conversation from continuing. The command "SetStage DB09 30" will skip this conversation on the PC. Appearances * de:Gianna es:Gianna fr:Gianna pl:Gianna ru:Джианна Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters